


at least we have this

by noblealice



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/pseuds/noblealice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives never allow them to settle down; so they find new ways to be with each other. Post S2, 1,500+ words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least we have this

Their lives never allow them to settle down; they care too much about the fate of the Midlands to ever fully abandon it. They travel together when they can but sometimes their duties keep them from being with each other and despite having practice at being separated over the years of their marriage, it never got easier.

Luckily, there are some advantages to marrying a War Wizard. Richard had presented his wife with a gleaming white shell before she left, the inside of which seemed to glow with the swirls of a trapped rainbow.

“It will act like a looking glass.” He’d told her with a smile. “You need only say my name and I will be able to see you, clear as a lake reflection, no matter how far apart we are.”

She usually kept it wrapped up in the bottom of her pack, taking it out after a long day’s travel to be comforted by his voice and soothed by his face. She would unwrap it at night, propping it up on her satchel. They often fell asleep to the sound of their lover’s voice.

\---

After a particularly frustrating day spent fruitlessly searching (in what they later found out to be the wrong village), Kahlan threw her daggers to the ground, angry at how much time they had wasted. She went to the hot springs with the rest of her squad, but found she couldn’t stay long with the group when she just wanted to be alone in her small tent with her thoughts.

Too tired to change back into her clothes, she collapsed forward onto her bedroll in her towel. “Mmphrm,” she breathed into the fabric, too tired to move her face to a better angle. Her arms lay by her sides, heavy with exhaustion, feeling as though her arms and legs were filled with rocks.

She had tried to work out the knots in her shoulders and lower back at the springs to no avail. She knew that without Richard here to comfort her, the only way to alleviate the soreness in her aching muscles was to sleep.

She awoke some time later to a dull ache and heard her stomach grumble. She sat up to gauge the moon’s place in the sky and saw that it was still early in the night. Although her stomach was telling her to get up and meet everyone at the mess tent, her brain was telling her to go back to sleep.

Unable to make up her mind, Kahlan fell back onto her stomach, her arms tucked into her body. Her hair had dried into damp curls and her towel has shifted when she’d sat up. As she moved to rearrange it, her fingers brushed against her lower abdomen, awakening a sweet heat. She continued searching with her fingers, looking for the edge of the towel to move it aside. She shouldn’t have gasped as she finally felt skin to skin contact, but she had been away from her husband for so long and she had not taken much time for herself lately.

Her fingers slipped between her and the makeshift mattress with more confidence now, sliding down her stomach and slipping between her thighs. She needed her fingers against the very core of her being but she had yet to slip her slim fingers inside her. She alternated between rubbing at the sensitive bud with the pads of her fingers and grinding down using the heel of her palm to rub against herself, creating a delicious friction that vibrated throughout her body.

She thought about when Richard had last held her in his arms, the way she had leaned back into his solid body, tilting her head up for a kiss. They hadn’t been able to finish their celebration at finding each other still alive at the time, but Kahlan had scarcely thought of anything else since. Their latest missed opportunity was forever in the back of her mind and she used that pent up frustration now to fuel her lust.

She wanted better leverage against the pressure her hand was providing, so she bent her knees, pushing her face further into the pillow and raising her ass in the air. Her hand moved from rubbing herself in the circles that only got her maddeningly close but never finished the job and she freed her fingers, allowing them to part her body and steal inside. She called out to Richard as she began pumping her fingers in and out, envisioning his long fingers in her instead, making her blood steam like this and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from making any more noises that might wake a worried guard.

She was so close and the momentum of her actions were causing the rough material of the towel she wore to rub against her breasts. She could feel her power rise up within her, causing a shiver to roll through her muscles in preparation. She knew she was alone, but apparently thinking of Richard being the one making her feel this way was enough to imagine hearing him say her name.

It was the last push she needed to let loose of her inhibitions and she found her body moving of its own accord, searching for that blissful release. The tension that had been slowly coiling below her belly was reaching its breaking point and she crooked her fingers inside, using the mattress to muffle the sound that escaped. She felt hot and decadent as she collapsed onto her stomach, her thighs still tight from the wave of pleasure that had washed over her.

\----

Richard had just resolved another dispute between two bickering old barons whose concerns were more trivial than those found on any playground. He sat down at the head of his table and pulled out the next scroll.

Then he felt the magical pull in the back of his mind, the alarm that signaled Kahlan was calling to him. He quickly excused himself, wiping his tired face with his hand as he rushed down the hall. He wasted a moment wishing that he looked better to talk to her but pushed that aside as he entered his room, swinging the door closed behind him.

He moved to sit on his bed, hoping that hearing her voice would be all he’d need to drift to sleep when he saw a streak of flesh cross the shell’s surface. He shook his head from the vision that was probably more fantasy than reality. He seemed to be much more exhausted than he’d previously thought. Richard picked up the shell and brought it closer as he sat on the bed..

Now that he could see what had Kahlan calling out his name, his hand seemed to automatically move down to his groin.

Kahlan’s ass was in the air, facing him and giving him the most beautiful sight he’d ever beheld. He could see her nimble fingers sliding in and out of her entrance with perfect clarity and he could hear the small, hurt noises that she was making as she got closer to release. She looked so pink and plump where he belonged and he could see from how easily her fingers slid in and out that she was wet.

The lazy pace she had set was mesmerizing and he knew he could spend all night just watching her. The way her body was quivering made him groan, he wanted to help her find pleasure but he didn’t want to startle her, so he gently called out her name.

She moaned, furthering the tightening sensation in his gut. He wanted to be there with her instead of just watching helplessly. She seemed so close to the edge she was so precariously perched on.

He wished he could see her face, kiss her neck and chest. He repeated her name, louder this time, fingers quick to loosen the ties of his pants. When he fisted himself a strangled groan escaped his lips before he could regain control.

The sound seemed to have spurred her on as she seemed to be moving wildly, with no pretence of rhythm or control. With a high pitched gasp she collapsed on the bed, a mess of tangled nerves and dark curls. Her breath came in muffled pants against the pillow, a beautiful flush was still covering her skin, slowly fading with the sudden heat that her orgasm must have brought her.

He knew from experience that she liked to sprawl out after releasing the power inside her and smiled as her limbs lay loose and light against the curve of her body.

Unable to wait any longer, he cleared his voice and voiced the one overwhelming thought that had circled his brain while he’d watched her. “Do you think of me when you do that?”

Startled, she raised her head like a panther, swiveling to locate the source of his voice. He saw her eyes widen when she saw the shell she had left propped on her satchel at the foot of her bed.

“Richard?” She gasped, another blush rising to her cheeks and Richard desperately wanted to kiss her.

Instead, he laughed to calm her and he was pleased when he saw her tense shoulders relax. “Never feel shame for something that brings us both so much pleasure. I’m just sad I missed out on the opening act.”


End file.
